Secrets, Love, Lies, and Betrayal
by tessfelton
Summary: Summary: Persephone GrangerWeasley has a deep dark secrether real father isn’t Ron Weasley, but the Potions Master! These are her adventures at Hogwarts as she suffers through secret affairs, forbidden family crushes, and general high school drama!


Secrets, Love, Lies, and Betrayal

By Tess Felton

Chapter One: Two Fathers, One Daughter

"Seph! Wake up Seph! You're going to be late for breakfast...again!"

The midnight haired girl sleepily grunted and rolled over in bed. Mornings were _not_ her specialty. Suddenly her hazy vision was flooded with streaming light as her impatient roommate hastily pushed open the emerald curtains that surrounded her double bed.

"Persephone Marion Weasley! You get up this instant!" Persephone moaned lazily but made no motion to get up. The pretty girl frowning down at her was Katerina Nott, one of her best friends at Hogwarts. Katerina was actually the only one of her roommates that Persephone got along with. Her other roommates—Celeste McNair, Yvonne Oak, and Garnet Storm—refused to talk to her, and had for the past six years.

The thing was that Persephone was a Weasley, but also a Slytherin. It wasn't something that happened very often, and Persephone had to suffer for it. Most of the Slytherins would not associate with her because of her family's name, and because her mother was a mudblood. Thankfully, the rest of the school seemed to accept her, even though she was a Slytherin. She got along just fine with Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs alike. Persephone was the type of super-nice person that made it easy to like her. Although she did have problems with the Slytherins from time to time she managed to weather through it. Life wasn't always easy, after all.

That is one thing that her parents taught her. Her father, Ron Weasley, had grown up in poverty. Although their family was now rich, partially because Ron had been a star Quidditch player before retiring and working for the Ministry, he still taught her to be appreciative of what she had and not take it for granted, because it could be gone in an instant. Her mother, Hermione Granger, was muggle-born, and taught Persephone to be accepting of people despite their background, and give everyone a chance.

Overall, Persephone was a well-rounded girl, easy to like, and quite intelligent. She was also very pretty. She had dark black hair that was pin straight and cascaded down her back and very dark brown eyes that almost looked black, too. These stood starkly in contrast to her fair skin. These features made her quite the odd Weasley, and her mother had always tried to explain away Peresphone's lack of red hair and numerous freckles using muggle genetics. Everyone seemed to believe her and no one questioned it, but Persephone knew the truth. She had since first year.

Ron Weasley was not her real father, not biologically at least. Persephone would always think of him as her "dad" but her real father was, in fact, someone quite different. When she was sorted first year, the Sorting Hat had made some interesting comments. First of all, it had called her "Miss Snape" instead of "Miss Weasley." Persephone didn't know what to make of it, "Snape" was a name used by her father when referring to someone particularly nasty. Then the hat had said things such as "You have a mind for potions, just like your father," and "I think you would do well in your father's house." When she was sorted into Slytherin as a result, Persephone was even more confused. But the next day, during her first potions lesson, she put two and two together.

The Potions Master strode in and Persephone was transfixed. His black hair, his dark eyes, his pale skin…they were all mirrors of hers! Persephone knew immediately that this must be her real father, and her mother had been hiding it all along.

Not that she could blame her. This would mean that Hermione at some point had slept with Professor Snape, maybe even carried on a relationship with him! Persepone knew that their affair would have had to be when Hermione was still a student, and would be very shameful indeed.

She never told anyone that she knew the truth…not her mother, not Professor Snape, not even her best friend; Alexei Potter. She kept it to herself these past five years, didn't confide in anyone, not even her roommate Katerina knew.

Katerina, the same Katerina who was impatiently glaring down at her, urging her to get out of bed. With yet another tired groan Persephone slowly got to her feet and sleepily muttered "Good morning" to Katerina and her other roommates, all three of whom turned away snobbishly. Persephone grudgingly pulled on some robes and leisurely wandered to the bathroom, where she looked into the mirror and carefully examined her appearance.

Her white skin was flawless as usual, almost like porcelain. She had long, dark eyelashes that lined her eyes and naturally deep red lips, making it so she needed no makeup. Her shiny black hair was sleek and fell well past her shoulders. She briefly ran her fingers through it and decided that it needed no other styling. She was just picking up her toothbrush to brush her teeth when she felt a tug at her shoelace.

Looking down Persephone saw Shanky, her pet cat, eagerly pulling at her. Shanky was the daughter of Hermione's cat Crookshanks, and Persephone had her as long as she could remember. Shanky was the smartest animal she had ever come across, and had gotten Persephone out of many binds over the years. She was now staring at Persephone with her intelligent yellow eyes. "What is it, kitty?" Persephone asked questioningly before she saw that Shanky was motioning towards the room, where her roommates were leaving. "Oh! I really am late!" Persephone dropped her toothbrush and ran to catch up with Katerina.

When they reached the common room Celeste, Yvonne and Garnet immediately went over to where a bunch of sixth year boys sat lounging superiorly on comfy jade armchairs. In their center, as usual, was Jordan Parkinson-Malfoy. Jordan was known as the Hogwarts Heartthrob with his fine silky blonde hair, piercing silver eyes, and undeniable charm. He sneered hatefully at Persephone as she delicately walked by, and she glared angrily back.

"Well if it isn't the Weasel," he drawled lazily, slowly standing up. All Persephone's roommates but Katerina laughed appreciatively. "First you have to soil the name of wizard, now you're set on defaming the Slytherin name." He walked deliberately right up to her and casually leaned in, briefly whispering "meet me after lunch in the abandoned North Tower."

Persephone managed to keep her glare on her face as she steadily stared into his eyes. "Malfoy, it is you who defames wizards everywhere. You bought your way onto the quidditch team, bought your way into being perfect, and will most likely have to buy your way to graduate next year. Merlin knows you don't have the marks or brains to get by without your galleons." She sneered back at him vindictively but quietly muttered under her breath so only he could hear her, "We have potions after lunch, you git. How about at midnight, like we always do, in the Astronomy Tower?"

Jordon gave the briefest nod that only she could recognize and then quickly stepped back. "I don't need to waste my time with rubbish like you," he loudly announced so the whole common room could hear. Then he gracefully turned and marched into the hallway. The rest of the Slytherins dutifully followed him until it was only Persephone and Katerina left in the common room.

"I don't know what you see in him," Katerina muttered disbelievingly, walking towards the exit. "He treats you like crap."

"It's all for show," said Persephone dismissively. She and Jordan Malfoy had been carrying on a passionate secret relationship for almost a year now. They kept it quiet because they knew it would undoubtedly upset their families. "Let's go eat, I'm starving!"

Once they reached the Great Hall, Persephone and Katerina happily sat down at the end of the huge Slytherin table like they always did. A few of their other friends hurriedly joined them. There was Topher Zabini, another sixth year; Mindy Jugson and Susannah Greengrass, seventh years; and a couple underclassmen. They were all Slytherins who liked Persephone because she was a wonderful person, and didn't care about her last name.

Sometimes Persephone musingly wondered what it would be like if everyone knew who her real father was. Granted, her mother would still be a mudblood, but Snape was the head of Slytherin house, people would probably all eagerly get in line to be her friend. But she honestly didn't want friends like that.

A handsome boy with flaming red hair and bright green eyes waved from the Gryffindor table, and Persephone felt her heart flutteringly skip a beat. It was Alexei Potter, her best friend, cousin, and the boy she was secretly and deeply in love with.

Persephone's tumultuous relationship with Jordan had really had nothing much to it other than a few intensive snogs, and neither of them unrealistically expected it to go anywhere. It was very fun and it increasingly exciting—most likely because it was completely forbidden—but other than that, there was nothing to it. But with Alexei, things were different.

He understood her like no one else could, and she understood him too. They could talk profoundly for hours about everything and anything, and had been best friends as long as she could remember. Alexei was the son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Ginny was Ron's sister, which made her Persephone's aunt and would also make Alexei her cousin. But Persephone had found out in first year that he wasn't her biological cousin, and since then she had been undeniably head-over-heels in love with him. But she secretly didn't let anyone know because everyone else, including Alexei himself, thought of them as merely cousins.

Persephone frowned as Alexei suavely leaned over towards the gorgeous Gryffindor Solar Longbottom and quietly whispered something that must have been funny, because Solar unabashedly keeled over in laughter. She then smoothly flipped back her long blonde hair and gave Alexei an intensely killer smile, her large blue eyes shining.

Disgruntled, Persephone irately turned back to the conversation at her own table. "What do you think our odds are, Seph?" Topher Zabini was asking eagerly.

Persephone blinked confusedly. "Odds? At what?"

"We're talking about the Quidditch match against Gryffindor on Saturday," explained Mindy matter-of-factly. Persephone swiftly nodded. She played keeper for Slytherin, and was an absolutely amazing player. She rarely ever let any quaffle get through, and that paired with their indisputably talented seekers lead to a win almost every time.

"Well," began Persephone calculatingly, "I think that Alexei is an obviously better seeker than Malfoy hands down, so that automatically puts us at a disadvantage. But here's what we can do. We have our chasers work especially hard, making as many goals as possible while the beaters focus intensely on Alexei. They don't need to worry about the Gryffindor chasers because I'll take care of them. They shouldn't be able to get any goals through at all. That way we can rack up the points right away and if we get more than a hundred and fifty then it won't matter who catches the snitch."

"Well, what if they catch the snitch before we have time to score so many goals?" Asked Natasha Prine, a third year.

"The bludgers should keep Alexei at bay long enough. As for Malfoy, I'll ask him to wait until we have enough points."

"What makes you think he'll listen to you?" asked Natalie doubtfully.

Persephone raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Oh, I can be _very_ convincing."

"Ten more points to Slytherin," declared Flitwick happily. Peresphone beamed proudly, she was on a roll. Not only had she answered five questions right in a row, earning fifty points for her house, but she had also received highest marks plus extra credit on her report on the different levels of locking spells.

Although she was a good student, Charms usually wasn't Persephone's best subject. She was exceedingly excellent at Potions, naturally given who her father was. She also had a knack for Defense Against the Dark Arts (which Ron and Uncle Harry had taught her forcefully since she was born) and was also especially good at History of Magic and Ancient Runes, both of which she picked up from her mother long before coming to Hogwarts.

And now she could add Chrams to the list, she thought cheerfully as Flitwick awarded her even more points. She grinned joyfully and saw Alexei across the room. He was smiling at her admiringly. She flirtatiously winked back.

"Bloody half-blooded chit," Jordan Malfoy muttered disgruntledly, "I hear her mother was an insufferable know-it-all, too." A handful of Slytherins laughed cruelly, but Flitwick heard it too.

"Mr. Malfoy," he squeaked angrily, "I will see you after class. I would usually take points away, but if I took them from you it would be taking them from Miss Weasley, too. So we'll have to discuss some other arrangement…okay?"

Jordan groaned and hung his head frustratedly and Persephone sat back in her chair, a smile of triumph immediately filling face. It was a remarkably good day.

"Hey," Persephone said cheerfully as she saw Alexei waiting for her outside the classroom. He always waited after Charms so they would walk each other to lunch.

"Hey you," Alexei replied immediately, his eyes shining brightly. "Sephy, we need to talk."

"Yeah? About what?" She asked interestedly.

"No, not now, there's not enough time before lunch. Besides, I was hoping to talk to you privately." Perephone swiftly stopped walking and looked at him. He was stormily staring down the hall and his eyes had darkened.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, necessarily," he replied assuringly. "We just really need to talk. I don't know if we'll have time during the day at all. What do you say we sneak off to the kitchen tonight, around midnight?"

Persephone nodded. "Sounds good." Alexei looked relieved and started walking again, but just then Persephone realized that she had a date with Jordan at the same time! "Hey Alex" she called distractedly, and the boy stopped and turned to her. "I forgot something in the classroom, just go on without me. See you tonight?" He nodded unsuspectingly and resumed walking once again and Persephone hastily turned around and walked towards the classroom, where she knew Jordan was being held late.

She reached the door just as Jordan was leaving, angrily muttering something about a week's detention. Persephone promptly grabbed his arm and pulled him around to a dark corner, where they wouldn't be seen.

"Well hello, Weasley," he said demurely, his frown automatically disappearing. "This is a bit more public than usual, but whatever. It's fun to live life on the edge sometimes." He reached forward and grabbed her waist wantonly, pulling her flush against him. But Persephone quickly pushed away.

"Not now Malfoy," she said breathlessly. "I just wanted to tell you that I can't make it tonight."

"What? But you were the one who set the time!" He looked sorely disappointed.

"I know, but something came up with Alexei." Jordan rolled his eyes but said nothing, Persephone knew that he wasn't jealous because he thought Alexei was her cousin. "We have to cancel for now."

Jordan crossed his arms and frowned at her. "But I was really looking forward to it, it's been over a week since we could be alone together!"

"I know," purred Persephone playfully, stepping up to him and running a finger silkily down his chest. "But I'll make it up to you, I swear." She whispered promisingly. Jordan bent down to kiss her, and she hastily pushed away once more. "But not right now! We have to eat lunch!" With that she left a very disappointed Jordan Malfoy in her wake as she marched to the Great Hall.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Please review! Tell me what you think!


End file.
